Tell me what makes a man
by bonesmad
Summary: he thinks the only way he can get over her is to find out how he fell for her in the first place. but he has no way of knowing... Songfic


**Title:** What makes a man…

**Song:** "What makes a man"

**Singers:** Westlife.

Now I'm sure I don't have to tell you who Westlife are! I love them and was watching a live show with them the other day and this song hit me with a one-shot now I know it doesn't make much sense but it wouldn't leave me alone! So I hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This isn't goodbye even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye**_

_**I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry.**_

He watched he walk towards the gate. The second he had seen her his face had lit up. Once again she was heading foreign to help identify victims of a disaster. He knew she would be back and that she loved what she did. And truth be told he thought that was she did was amazing she had given thousands of people closure over the years. But despite all that it still hurt him every time he had to drop her off at the airport, knowing that he wouldn't see her for weeks again. This time it had been Angela to drop her off because he had been late getting out from work but he did arrive just in time to see her walking off out to the plane.

_**Any other girl, I'd let you walk away**_

_**Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok.**_

He couldn't let her leave for a month with out telling her… telling her anything he couldn't just let her walk away for months without saying goodbye.

"Bones!" he shouted, she turned her head and smiled when she saw him.

"Booth!" she put her bag on the floor and walked back towards him. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"What you thought I'd let you go all the way to… whatever it's called… Dankie… without saying goodbye!" he smiled.

"Firstly it's Dakar and secondly they have telephones there." She smiled back. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until I could be contacted with by phone?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you to be safe. And this time don't go losing a day somewhere and getting all caught up in some religious fight like the last time I let you go off by yourself!" he smiled. "Just stay safe!" he said.

"Booth I can look after myself!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know." He laughed and she turned back around and got her luggage. Turning back and looking at him and Angela one more time she waved and boarded the plane. Angela stepped up beside him.

"Wow that was very alpha-male." He just laughed and watched the plane take off. The second she had gone he felt his mood darken. It was as if just the sight of her had lifted it. He had fallen head over heels for her and the worst thing was she didn't even know what she was doing to him. he needed to know how she was doing it, so he could stop it. He couldn't feel this was about his partner. He just couldn't.

_**Tell me what makes a man**_

_**Wanna give you all of his heart**_

_**Smile when you around**_

_**And cry when you're apart **_

_**Tell me what makes a man**_

_**Wanna love you the way I do**_

_**Girl you gotta let me know**_

_**So I can get over you.**_

He could ask Angela. Couldn't he. No that wouldn't be a good idea at all. He could imagine what she'd say. But he needed to know, how else could he find out why she seemed so right for him even though they were complete opposites? Why was she so perfect?

_**What makes her so right?**_

_**Is it the sound of her laugh?**_

_**That look in her eyes**_

_**When did you decide?**_

_**She is the dream that you seek**_

_**That force in your life.**_

A week later she rang him.

"Hey Booth!"

"Bones. Good to hear from you. How's your trip going?"

"Good. It's good. I'm learning so much already."

"I didn't think there was anything left for you to learn!" he laughed.

"Booth there is many things in the world that I know nothing about." _Including your affect on me _he thought.

"I know that I was only joking. Just come back soon. I can't… I can't take Zach anymore and it's only been a week!" he said. He had almost told her how he felt. She laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Booth!" she said with a puzzled tone in her voice.

"I know, sorry" he said again. He couldn't get his words straight.

"You did it again!" she said and laughed slightly.

"What?"

"Apologized. Listen Booth I better go this is the only phone in the hotel and there's a queue for it. I'll ring again next week.

_**When you apologize, no matter who was wrong **_

_**When you get on your knees if that would bring you home**_

He was so torn after her call. He had thought that he had distanced himself from her but obviously he hadn't. his heart still ached when he thought about how far away from him she was.

_**Tell me what makes a man**_

_**Wanna give you all of his heart**_

_**Smile when you around**_

_**And cry when you're apart **_

_**Tell me what makes a man**_

_**Wanna love you the way I do**_

_**Girl you gotta let me know**_

_**So that I can get over you**_

He got out of his car and went into the shop. He had Parker that night and he needed supplies for the young boy. He had two D.V.D.'s in his hand and couldn't decide which one to get. He couldn't seem to make his mind up about anything at the moment. Turning around he bumped into some one. He didn't even look at who it was.

"Sorry." He went to walk away.

"Oh Seeley!" he looked at the face of the person he had ran into.

"Tessa…" he said. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in well over a year.

"Seeley nice to see you." she looked at what was in his hands. "Shrek and Transformers?" she raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I didn't think you were quite that childish."

"Oh no they're for Parker not me." He shrugged.

"Oh. Sure. So how's work?" she seemed to struggle to find something to talk about.

"Good. Good."

"And your partner?"

"Good. She's away on business." Oh. She smiled.

"So you want to get a drink later of something?" she had broken up with him right after he had gotten back from Hawaii, something about moving too fast (that he suspected had all been Angela's fault) and now she was asking him out again.

"I can't I have Parker. But thanks."

"Some other time then."

"I don't think so Tessa." He bit his lip.

"Oh right. No problem. I'll see you around Seeley." She said and walked off. He sighed. All he could think about was Brennan. There was a time that he had been mad about Tessa, but now it was different.

_**Other girls will come along, they always do **_

_**But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me**_

Three weeks later he was at the airport again to pick her up. Even in the month they had been away from each other he still couldn't figure out what had drawn him to her. What made her so irresistible to him. What made him love her. As she stepped out of the small plane and walked towards him he decided that he would continue trying to figure out just what it was that made him crazy about her, so he could try and almost shield himself from them. And get over her, for the good of their work.

_**Tell me what makes a man **_

_**Wanna give you all his heart**_

_**Smile when you're around**_

_**And cry when you're apart**_

_**If you know what makes a man **_

_**Wanna love you the way I do**_

_**Girl you gotta let me know… let me know**_

_**Girl you gotta let me know…**_

_**So I can get over you.**_

"Booth!" she hugged him and her perfume filled his nostrils. _Or maybe I don't need to know. I think I can live with it. _He thought. And smiled.


End file.
